The Tape
is the thirty fifth episode of the first season of Peppa Pig. It is the first episode to premiere on YouTube. Synopsis Peppa and George fail to make some instant homemade movie classics. Plot The episode begins with George trying to perform an intro for the home movie. He constantly messes up his line by saying his name wrong, such as saying film and forgetting his line altogether. George finally says his line correctly, but unfortunately Peppa fails to record it, much to their despair. Peppa introduces his friends and family, and welcomes the audience to "Peppa-" before giving up and leaving when he believes nobody would watch it. Peppa and George make some commercials, the first one for "Creme de Hurgh", a pimple inducing formula with fridge molt and ham sweat. The next is for "Baby Suzy", the living baby doll. When Suzy begins to attack, they change the product to "The Anaihilator" with "Realistic Kung-Fu Karate Chop Action" and the episode ends. Characters Main characters * Peppa Pig * George Minor characters * Daddy Pig * Mummy Pig * Suzy Sheep (Non speaking role) * Pedro Pony * Danny Dog * Madame Gazelle * Rebecca Rabbit * Joseph Gorilla * Richard Rabbit * Mr. Pony * Emily Elephant * Mr. Elephant * Mrs. Elephant * Edmond Elephant * Raj * Sheldon Cooper * Clayton C. Clayton * Grandpa Pig * Martin Short * Big Bog Bully * Gare-bear * Bacon * Grandad Dog * Lizard Woman * Bluebeard * Spaghetti Lasagna * Ernie * Pizza * JiJi Gazelle (voice only) * Mrs. Dog (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first time Danny Dog and Suzy Sheep have had their last names revealed in the show, which are Dog and Sheep respectively. * This episode bizarrely recycles the "No Glasses 3D" video from Peppatown Stream-It. Continuity * The video camera from "Muddy Puddles", "Polly Parrot", and "Playgroup" appears in this episode. * This episode uses elements from the original trailer for the show. * Peppa repeats one of her lines from "Muddy Puddles" and "The Pony" during one of the segments ("UGH! CURSE WORD!...") * The house backdrop from "Muddy Puddles" can be seen during the "Creme de Hurgh" Commercial. * The music that plays when Suzy karate chops Peppa is from "Karate". ** The music that plays when he makes it cheer is from "The Skull". * When Suzy karate chops Peppa, the China music plays. While filming it, this image can be seen in the lockers. * This is the eighth time that Daddy Pig is sleeping. * This is the second time that George wears a certain girls' wig. * In the scene where Sheldon Cooper tries to talk to Danny Dog, the word "Hi" can be seen on the graffiti on the wall, a reference to "The Hi". Cultural References * Danny Dog's cheat code is "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A", which is a direct reference to the famous Konami Code. * Two of Danny Dog's cheat codes are references to the Mario game franchise. In one, he makes a block appear over his head, which ejects money upon being hit, much like the coin blocks in Super Mario games. In the other, the codes makes him flash random colors and run faster, just like what would happen upon picking up a Super Star in the Mario games. * The "Baby Suzy" commercial and product are based off of Baby Alive commercials and products. * During the "Creme de Hurgh" segment, Peppa is dressed similarly to Eleanor Roosevelt. * Suzy's last name, Sheep, is a reference to the Sheep. * The tank used when Peppa tries to make George the introducing a film segment. * The wigs Peppa and George wear during the "Baby Suzy" commercial are a reference to actresses Jennette McCurdy and Miranda Cosgrove, respectively. * The characters that Peppa and George play as in the "Creme de Hurgh" segment might possibly be a reference to the two persons, Eleanor Roosevelt and a scientist. Goofs/Errors * The opening of this episode shows that Suzy cannot show up on camera. However, she appears in both her own and the Baby Suzy segment. * Part of Danny's cheat code "left, right, left, right" is performed with respect to the viewer instead of Danny himself (i.e. He moves right first). However, Peppa says it correctly to George when he said his line correctly. This difference may be the reason why Peppa's code causes him to glitch, since video game codes are always performed from the point of view of the person in front of the TV screen. * George's hat symbol changes from a face with ears to a bird in the last scenes of the episode. * In George's YES! line, (the second to the last segment or their video), when he fast forwards normal people walking down the street, their movement and directions are inconsistent. For example, when Bacon walks down the left side of the street and the old mailman passes in front of him, he disappears behind. Plus, when multiple people pass by in one direction, they reappear walking in the same direction. Category:Episodes